Le Renouveau
by kalid1983
Summary: OS en trois parties écrit à l'occasion d'un concours sur le thème des fêtes de fin d'année.
1. Chapter 1

**Eden, Wyoming**

La nuit commençait à tomber, mais elle n'avait pas encore pris ses droits. Dans la pâleur du crépuscule, une jeune fille d'à peine quinze ans et à la longue chevelure d'ébène déambulait dans les rues, les bras chargés de boîtes. Plus que quelques maisons, et elle pourrait rentrer chez elle se réchauffer. Elle se dirigea donc vers une de ces bâtisses à l'architecture si singulière que seules les illuminations de Noël rendaient accueillantes. Elle s'arrêta sur le perron, prit une grande inspiration et frappa à la porte avec le heurtoir.

Elle soupira. Depuis plus de deux heures qu'elle était à se les geler dans le froid, la routine devenait ennuyeuse. Il ne se passait rien. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dehors. Pas même un chat. Elle attendait devant la porte, soufflant dans ses mains par intermittence. _Pitié ! Dites-moi qu'il y a quelqu'un dans cette baraque !..._ Soudain, comme si ses pensées avaient été entendues, la large porte en bois s'entrouvrit légèrement pour laisser apparaître une femme âgée d'une soixantaine d'années.

"Que puis-je pour vous, ma chère enfant ?"

La jeune fille lui sourit et lui montra les boîtes qu'elle tenait précieusement.

"Je vends des **pains d'épices** pour la paroisse... Voudriez-vous en prendre ?" (avec le regard suppliant de quelqu'un qui a déjà essuyé plusieurs refus)

"Mais certainement... C'est pour une si noble cause..." (en lui renvoyant son sourire) "Mais vous êtes frigorifiée ! Venez donc vous réchauffer au pied de la cheminée !..."

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier.

**Plus tard, dans les bois.**

La jeune fille courait à perdre haleine, regardant sans cesse par-dessus son épaule, affolée. Elle était si terrifiée... et pourtant il n'y avait... il ne semblait y avoir personne. Juste le vent qui sifflait. Soudain, prise dans sa course folle, elle se prit le pied dans une pierre et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol humide. Elle se retourna et resta un instant comme pétrifiée. Elle tenta de reculer... de s'enfuir de ce lieu maudit... Mais il était déjà trop tard. Ses bras ne répondaient plus, comme prisonniers d'une force invisible. On entendit un ricanement.

"**NOOOOOON ! NOOOOOOOOOOOON !**" (terrifiée)

Puis plus rien.

L'image de la jeune fille à la chevelure d'ébène ondula et se troubla. Au-dessus de la fontaine dans laquelle se reflétait encore les vestiges d'une innocence perdue, une jeune femme aux cheveux blond-roux, coiffée d'une couronne de feuilles et de fleurs, paraissait satisfaite. Tout fonctionnait comme prévu. Bientôt viendrait le temps du renouveau et ce jour-là, ce serait sa victoire.

Tout à coup, l'eau se troubla de nouveau, faisant apparaître deux hommes, deux chasseurs, deux menaces... Elle fit la moue. Elle n'allait tout de même pas les laisser tout gâcher !... ça non ! Un sourire illumina son visage. Mauvais. Malsain. Sadique.

"Tu sais que je déteste Noël, mec !"

"Comment peux-tu détester quelque chose que tu ne connais pas ?"

Dean lui jeta un regard noir.

"Dean... Excuse-moi !... C'est pas c'que je voulais dire..."

"Bien sûr que si ! Et tu viens juste de le faire avec brio !"

"Dean..."

"Quoi ?"

"Parle-moi !"

"Et tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Que j'ai connu des Noëls heureux, en famille, avec Papa et Maman...? Désolé, je peux pas... Je peux pas, Sammy"

Sam le regardait les larmes aux yeux. C'est lui qui avait amené la conversation sur ce terrain glissant, et maintenant il s'en mordait les doigts. Jamais il n'avait vu son frère dans un tel état. Troublé... Non. Pas troublé... Secoué... Sans défense...

"Hé Sammy ! Tu sais..."

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers son grand frère, tout penaud.

"... Maman avait l'habitude de préparer Noël des mois à l'avance. C'était une sorte de tradition... Les gâteaux... Les décorations... Le sapin... J'adorais l'aider... Et puis il y a eu l'incendie..."

Il déglutit.

"Maman est morte... et avec elle, tout ce qui faisait de Noël une fête pleine de joie et de bonheur... Je crois que pour Papa c'était pareil... C'était trop douloureux... Et puis, avec toutes ces créatures à chasser..."

Dean regarda son frère, prêt à craquer.

"**Toutes ces choses à propos de Maman... Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé avant..."**

"**Tu ne m'as jamais écouté...**" (103)

Il se tourna vers son cadet et c'est là qu'il vit ce regard... ce terrible regard...

"Ah non ! **Pas d'attendrissement !**" (Pilote)

Dean tapota gentiment l'épaule de son frère avant de reprendre...

"Bon. C'est pas tout ça, Einstein, mais on a du boulot. Rappelle-moi ce qu'on fout dans ce bled pourri en plein hiver !..."

"Hé bien... On a retrouvé plusieurs corps dans les bois..."

"Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi on est là !"

"Dean... Ils n'avaient plus une seule goutte de sang..."

"Des vampires...?"

"Je crois pas... Dans l'article, ils disent qu'ils n'ont trouvé aucune trace d'une quelconque blessure. Juste un corps intact mais exsangue."

Dean arqua un sourcil, étonné.

"Bon. Ben. Va falloir vérifier tout ça à la morgue... Comment s'appelait la dernière victime ?"

"Mélusine... Mélusine Breinn..."

"Allons voir cette Mel-quelque chose !... Tu viens ?"

Sam fit un petit signe de tête et suivit son frère dans une petite ruelle. Trop absorbé par ses pensées, il ne vit pas son frère s'arrêter brusquement et se le prit de plein fouet.

"Aïe !"

Dean ne bougeait pas, comme statufié. Sam commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement... Il claqua deux doigts devant les yeux de son frère, sans grand résultat. Il fixait toujours un point devant lui.

"Dean...?"

Enervé de n'obtenir aucune réponse, il regarda dans la même direction et fut estomaqué par ce qu'il vit. De son côté, Dean semblait reprendre peu à peu ses esprits.

"Sam... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?" (en pointant un doigt vers la voiture)

"Euh... Une **Twingo**... rose..."

"ça je vois bien... mais où est l'Impala ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait de mon bébé ?" (énervé)

"J'te jure que j'ai pas touché à ta voiture !" (sincère)

Un ricanement se fit entendre...

"Je crois que quelqu'un ne veut pas de nous ici, mec !..."

"Ah ouais ? Et tu penses à qui ?"

"Hum... Euh... Un... hum... **lutin**...?" (gêné)

"Comme ceux du Père Noël ? Sérieux, Sammy !..." (mi-étonné, mi-amusé)

"Pas vraiment. Ils sont connus pour être des créatures espiègles... pour faire des farces..."

"J'aurais bien ri, mais là c'est grave Sam !... Il a kidnappé mon bébé... C'est personnel... Il va me le payer..."

* * *

><p><span>Petits éléments imposés<span> : Personnages: 3 - Expressions: Ressortir une réplique de la série (Français ou anglais, personne ne sera pénaliser si le bout de phrase est en anglais à ce moment) - Mots à placer:Lutin, Pain d'épice, Twingo


	2. Chapter 2

"Je dois l'avouer... Tout ceci ne nous mène nulle part... Toutes ces victimes... tous ces corps... ça sort des schémas habituels... J'avais jamais vu ça... Ces corps sont si intacts !... S'il n'y avait pas ces yeux emplis de terreur, on jurerait qu'elles sont mortes de manière naturelle. Quel genre de créature peut faire une chose pareille, Sam ?" (en sortant de la morgue locale)

"J'en sais rien... Peut-être que Bobby aura des réponses..." (en ouvrant son portable)

Sam pianota sur son portable et le porta à son oreille.

"Pense aussi à lui demander pour le lutin... Cette saloperie s'en est pris à mon **bébé** !"

Sam haussa les épaules en soupirant. Son frère ne changerait donc jamais !... Il s'éloigna un peu le temps de passer l'appel.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?"

"Qu'il arrive aussi vite que possible..."

"Il est si inquiet que ça...?"

"Ses mots exacts ont été 'Il a intérêt à garder ses putain de fesses ici jusqu'à c'qu'j'arrive ! Pas de prise de risque inconsidérée !'"

Dean ouvrit grands ses yeux et fit la moue. Il grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, ce qui fit sourire son frère.

**Quelques interminables heures plus tard, dans leur motel.**

"Hey, les garçons ! Comment ça va ?"

"Hé bien, c'est pas trop tôt !..."

"Moi aussi, Dean, je suis content de te revoir..."

"Excuse-le Bobby... mais tu sais bien que quand il s'agit d'Elle..." (en appuyant sur le dernier mot avec emphase, ce qui fit sourire Bobby)

"Moquez-vous ! Vous ririez moins si c'était la vôtre..."

"Ne le prends pas comme ça, Dean... Tu sais bien que nous sommes de tout coeur avec toi !..." _Nouveau fou rire._

Dean restait toujours aussi sérieux...

"Bon. Assez ri. Quand est-ce qu'on le chope, ce misérable petit **ver de terre**, cette erreur de la nature...? Je vais lui faire regretter, moi, de s'être attaqué à une demoiselle sans défense..." (totalement hors de lui et en même temps, inquiet du sort de son adorable Impala noire)

"Dean ! Arrête ça, tu veux ?! Je sais combien elle comptait... hum !... compte pour toi..."

"Elle est là... quelque part... seule... effrayée... Pas un seul visage familier..." (regardant dans le vide)

"Dean !... Tu n'trouves pas que t'en fais un peu de trop, là ?"

"De trop ? Mais voyons Sam, elle fait partie de la famille !..."

Sam soupira. Décidément, les relations entre Dean et sa voiture resteraient pour lui toujours un mystère !...

"Désolé de te dire ça aussi brusquement, mec, mais retrouver l'Impala n'est pas notre priorité..."

Dean écarquilla tout grand les yeux et son expression resta figée. C'était comme si son visage hésitait entre la pâleur et le rouge écarlate, entre la peur de perdre son bébé à tout jamais et la fureur de ne rien pouvoir y faire.

"Dean...? Des gens sont en danger là dehors. Ce soir, c'est Noël... et je ne veux pas qu'une autre famille soit brisée... je ne veux pas qu'elle pleure ses morts en ce jour de fête..."

"Dean... Sam a raison... Je comprends ton ressentiment à l'égard de cette chose... Elle t'a enlevé quelqu'un qui t'était cher. C'est la même chose pour toutes ces familles... La seule différence, c'est qu'elles pleurent l'un des leurs... et toi, une voiture... Mais ce n'est pas là le plus grave..."

Il s'interrompit un instant pour laisser à Dean le temps de digérer les informations. Ce dernier soupira, résigné, et fit signe à Bobby de poursuivre.

"Les lutins sont à coup sûr des êtres farceurs..."

"ça on savait..."

"...mais certainement pas des tueurs..."

"Tu m'en diras tant..."

"Je suis sérieux, les garçons !..."

"Attends ! T'es en train de nous dire qu'il y a au moins deux créatures à Eden, petite bourgade d'à peine 400 âmes !... C'est totalement insensé ! Combien y avait de chances pour que...?"

"A peu près une sur un million"

Puis ce fut au tour de Sam de prendre la parole...

"Tu crois qu'il y a un lien entre les deux affaires, pas vrai ?"

"Je pense que quoi qu'il se passe ici, notre petit ami n'y est pas étranger..."

Aux mots 'petit ami', Dean fit la grimace... mais elle se transforma bien vite en un large sourire lorsqu'une idée germa dans sa tête. Il se tourna alors vers les deux autres chasseurs.

"ça veut dire que ce soir on va chasser du lutin..." (levant les sourcils et arborant un sourire triomphant)

Sam et Bobby se regardèrent un instant, perplexes.

**Plus tard dans la soirée.**

"T'es bien sûr qu'on le trouvera là ?"

"Mais voyons Dean... Un magasin... C'est un merveilleux terrain de jeux pour un farceur..."

Dean fit un large sourire, prêt à lancer une de ces tirades dont il avait le secret. Sam s'en rendit compte et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'avance.

"Dean..."

"Moi, j'vais m'le farcir, le farceur !..."

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

"Dean... J'trouve pas ça drôle !..."

"Bah moi... si !"

"Qu'importe ! On peut rester concentrés, là !?"

Dean fit la moue, visiblement vexé.

"Mais je suis la concentration même !"

"C'est ça, et à qui tu v...?"

"Hé, les garçons ! On peut en revenir à notre chasse ?"

"C'est lui qu'a commencé !" (en choeur)

"J'veux pas l'savoir ! On peut vraiment pas vous faire confiance !... Cette affaire est très sérieuse... et ce lutin est notre seule piste !"

Les deux frères regardèrent le vieux chasseur d'un air tout penaud. Bobby leva les yeux au ciel. _Non mais dites-moi que je rêve !..._ Dean et Sam esquissèrent un sourire moqueur, mais ils se reprirent bien vite lorsqu'ils entendirent le ricanement... Ils enlevèrent la sécurité de leurs armes et les tendirent devant eux, prêts à en découdre. Cette chose semblait se jouer d'eux, passant entre leurs jambes, nouant les lacets entre eux, poussant ou tirant les pieds... Le résultat restait invariablement le même : trois chasseurs géants terrassés par un lutin minuscule.

Etalé de tout son long sur le carrelage du magasin, Dean commençait à bouillir. Il frappa le sol d'un coup de poing rageur. Personne, et surtout pas une créature, ne pouvait se payer sa tête en toute impunité. _Ah ! Tu veux jouer à ce jeu-là avec moi... Prépare-toi à souffrir !..._ Il prit dans les rayons des armes adéquates : sac de billes, sacs poubelle et petit sapin de Noël, sous les regards interrogateurs de Sam et de Bobby qui pensaient sincèrement qu'il avait dû se cogner la tête un peu trop fort. Dean leur fit un petit clin d'oeil... ce qui ne fut pas pour les rassurer. _Le pauvre garçon !... Il a vraiment perdu la raison..._ Dean disposa consciencieusement des billes autour de lui et reprit son arme, prêt à tirer.

On entendit encore un petit ricanement, suivi d'un bruit sourd et sec. Dean arborait un large sourire aux lèvres. Sans plus attendre, il attrapa un des sacs et couvrit la forme qui se débattait, avant de le retourner, triomphant. Contre toute attente, il tendit le précieux paquet à son frère.

"T'as vu c'qu'on peut faire **à force de volonté** ?" (117)

"Hilarant !"

"Je sais"

Bobby s'occupa de tracer au sol un cercle de sel et ils y déposèrent le sac.

"Hé, toi ! Faut qu'on parle !..."

"T'es autoritaire !"

Dean arqua un sourcil, étonné.

Le sac s'agita un instant pour laisser apparaître un petit bonhomme pas plus haut que trois pommes... Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui et aperçut le cercle.

"Tricheurs..."

"Comme si tu jouais franc jeu avec nous..."

"J'avoue..." (en souriant)

"Bon alors, le lutin, tu vas nous dire pour qui tu travailles ?"

"C'est humiliant... tout simplement humiliant..." (vexé)

"Quoi encore ?"

"Primo : je ne suis pas un lutin, mais un elfe... Secundo : je ne travailles pour personne... Question de réputation !" _C'est pas possible... J'vais m'le faire..._

"Lutin... Elfe... Vous vous ressemblez tous... Vous ne voulez jamais coopérer... Je vais être obligé d'employer les grands moyens..." (avec un sourire sadique)

Il sortit une lame de sa manche et l'approcha du sapin d'un air menaçant. Il effectuait des petites lacérations sur l'écorce, tranchant même parfois les jeunes branches de l'arbre, sous l'oeil affolé de la créature.

"Tu n'oserais tout de même pas faire ça ?"

"J'me gênerais..."

"Mais il est dingue !..." (en regardant d'un air implorant les deux autres chasseurs qui commençaient tout juste à comprendre le plan de Dean)

"Il fallait pas s'attaquer à sa voiture... ça le rend furieux et instable..."

"Z'avez jamais pensé à lui donner de la **camomille**...? ça calme..."

"Ne change pas de sujet ! Tu vas parler oui ou merde ? C'est que je perds patience, moi !..." (de plus en plus menaçant vis-à-vis de l'arbre)

L'elfe écarquilla les yeux au maximum et manqua défaillir... Il pâlissait à vue d'oeil. Et Dean l'observait toujours du coin de l'oeil, savourant sa victoire prochaine.

"Tu sais que tout ne dépend que de toi..."

La créature déglutit.

"Elle me l'a demandé... Je n'ai pas pu refuser... Personne ne le peut..." (tremblant)

"Hé bien, on avance... Qui est-elle ? Comment elle s'appelle ? Elle est canon ?" (sourire gourmand)

"Dean..." (regard désapprobateur)

Pour toute réponse, ce dernier se contenta de sourire.

"Il est interdit de prononcer le nom de Son Excellence... Elle est Pouvoir... Elle est Tout... Elle est Partout..." (affolé)

"Rien que ça !... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ici ?"

"Il ne faut parler de Son Altesse ainsi..." (choqué)

"Peut-être... Mais ce n'est pas mon Altesse, alors... pourquoi elle est là ?"

"Elle l'a invoquée et maintenant elle réclame un nouveau sacrifice... Lorsqu'elle se sera suffisamment abreuvée du sang des hommes, viendra le temps du renouveau et de sa gloire... AAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH !"

Il explosa en mille morceaux. C'est tout juste si les trois chasseurs eurent le temps de se protéger.

"Beeerrrrrkkkk ! Décidément, Son Altesse a une drôle de façon de traiter ses sujets !... C'est pas une marrante !..."

Il s'arrêta un moment pour secouer sa veste.

"En tout cas, il y a une bonne chose à retirer de tout ça..."

"Ah ?"

"... j'ai récupéré mon bébé..." (en désignant du doigt une carrosserie rutilante)

* * *

><p>Petits éléments imposés - Personnages: Rajouter un allié des frères - Expressions: Un titre d'épisode de Supernatural (anglais ou français idem) - Mots à placer: Bébé, ver de terre et camomille<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**De retour au motel, Eden.****  
><strong>  
>"Mais comment j'ai pu être aussi bête ?"<p>

"Bobby ?" (inquiet)

Bobby alla chercher dans un de ses sacs un très vieil ouvrage rongé par le temps, le feuilleta quelques instants et le posa sur la table, indiquant du doigt un passage précis. Sam et Dean s'approchèrent avec précaution de la table, comme si le grimoire représentait à lui seul une menace.

"Cerridwen... Déesse galloise de la mort et de la fertilité, souvent assimilée à la Nature et au Renouveau... etc. etc... Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser à elle ?"

"Tu te rappelles le lutin ?"

"C'était un elfe..."

"Oh, Dean, ça va ! Donc je disais, le l... hum !... elfe... était plus que terrorisé lorsqu'il parlait d'Elle. Il en faut beaucoup pour ça. Elle est le sommet suprême de la hiérarchie... Elle est Toute-Puissante..."

"Et a priori elle s'exporte..."

"Dean !..."

"Bah quoi ? C'est vrai..."

"Peut-être mais..."

"Ah !" _J'ai raison ! J'ai rai-son !..._

"Et puis y'a eu cette histoire de renouveau... ça ne pouvait pas être une simple coïncidence... alors j'ai vérifié. Vous vous souvenez de la date des premiers meurtres... euh... sacrifices...?"

Sam fouilla dans ses notes afin de trouver celle qu'il cherchait plus particulièrement. Après quelques minutes de recherches acharnées, il brandit une feuille, triomphant.

"Voilà ! J'y suis !... Alors ici ils disent que Brian Woods... la première victime... est mort le 22 décembre..."

"Vous voyez c'que j'voulais dire... Tout s'explique..."

Sam acquiesça, alors que Dean regardait les deux autres chasseurs d'un air incrédule.

"Pardon ? Tu peux être plus clair, car là j'vois pas... mais alors pas du tout !..."

"Le solstice, Dean..."

"Et alors ?"

"Ça marque la renaissance, le renouveau..."

"T'es sûr qu'on parle bien de l'hiver, là ?"

"Chez les peuples celtes, le solstice d'hiver marque le triomphe de la Lumière sur les Ténèbres. C'est le temps de la renaissance après la mort. Au coeur de la nuit la plus longue, dans le silence de la Terre endormie, les graines commencent à germer, répondant à l'appel de la vie..." (récitant son texte avec ferveur)

"Oh ! C'est beau c'que tu dis... J'te savais pas l'âme d'un poète..."

"La ferme !"

"Mais ce n'est pas encore le plus grave... Ce soir, c'est Noël..."

"Non ! Tu crois ?"

"Avant que d'être une fête chrétienne, elle était païenne... Noël vient du germanique '_Neue helle_', c'est-à-dire 'Nouvelle clarté'..."

"Vous le faites exprès vous deux !? On a l'impression d'avoir deux encyclopédies ennuyeuses sur pattes" (grimaçant)

"Dean !... C'est sérieux !... Cette nuit, c'est LA nuit. Ce soir, c'est le Renouveau... Ce soir, Cerridwen réclamera son ultime sacrifice..."

"Ouais. Ok... ça nous laisse quoi ? pas beaucoup de temps... et il nous faut trouver le/la sacrifié(e)... l'invocatrice... Cerridwen... Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin !" (désemparé)

"Et pourtant le temps pr... **AAAAHHHHHH !** Ma tête !..."

"Je n'en demandais pas tant..." (en soutenant son petit frère)

Après quelques minutes dans le vague, Sam regarda son frère dans les yeux.

"Je sais où aller..."

L'image se troubla encore. Décidément, ces chasseurs étaient vraiment coriaces !... A cause d'eux, elle avait dû sacrifier un de ses plus fidèles sujets... A cause d'eux, elle devait choisir un nouveau bras pour réaliser l'ultime sacrifice... Et la tâche ne serait pas chose aisée avec ces hommes sur ses traces... Qu'importe ! Cela mettrait un peu de piment dans cette cérémonie du renouveau.

La jeune femme à la chevelure blond-roux sourit, sûre de sa victoire. Elle savait qu'ils arriveraient trop tard. Elle le savait, mais elle préférait les voir essayer... Il n'y avait rien de plus délicieux que de voir leurs mines déconfites. Il n'y avait pas de petit plaisir... Elle se pencha au-dessus de l'eau de la fontaine et observa la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

"T'es sûr que c'est ici ?" (en sortant de l'Impala)

Sam lui jeta un regard noir. Il avait une migraine pas possible... Rien que de repenser à sa vision, il avait la nausée... et Dean... Dean lui demandait si c'était la bonne maison !... Il nageait vraiment en plein délire !...

"On gagne toujours à être sûr..." _Gna-gna-gna-gna-gna..._

"**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !...**"

"C'est une confirmation pour toi ?"

Il se précipita vers la maison, l'arme au poing, suivi de près par Dean et Bobby. Chacun d'eux s'occupa d'un étage, histoire de fouiller la maison au mieux : à Sam le sous-sol, à Bobby l'étage et à Dean le rez-de-chaussée...

Ce dernier avait tout fouillé de fond en comble et s'apprêtait à baisser les bras, lorsqu'il sentit comme une présence. Il se retourna brusquement et se retrouva nez à nez avec une jeune fille à la longue chevelure d'ébène, la robe toute maculée de sang.

"Ça va pas d'arriver comme ça sans prévenir ? Vous avez failli vous prendre une balle !... Vous êtes blessée ?"

La jeune fille fit non de la tête.

"Génial ! Une muette... Vous ne sauriez pas qui a crié, par hasard ?!"

Elle fit un petit signe de la tête et le tira par la manche.

"Hé ! Doucement !... C'est que je tiens à ma veste, moi !..."

Il la suivit jusqu'à un petit recoin de la maison. Là gisait une autre jeune fille qui lui ressemblait étrangement. Dean s'approcha d'elle pour prendre son pouls, même s'il sentait qu'il était déjà trop tard pour elle.

"Sam ! Bobby ! J'l'ai trouvée !"

"Oh non ! C'est pas vrai !..." (en se passant la main dans les cheveux) "A quoi servent mes visions si je ne peux pas les arrêter...?"

Sam était totalement perdu. Il avait vraiment pensé pouvoir mettre fin à ce massacre, mais il était encore arrivé trop tard. C'était vraiment trop injuste !... Il tomba à genoux près du corps de la jeune fille et se prit la tête entre ses mains.

"Elle m'avait promis..."

Sam leva ses yeux embués de larmes et vit pour la première fois qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

"Mel... Mélusine ?"

La jeune fille ne semblait pas l'écouter... ni même l'entendre...

"Elle m'avait promis... Morgane me l'avait promis... Une photo de Jensen Ackles..."

"Qui ça ?" demanda un Dean totalement dépassé.

"Bah, **Jensen Ackles**... un acteur super sexy qui joue dans des séries méga géniales... T'es jamais allé sur **Hypnoweb**, toi !..."

"C'est quoi ? Un site de rencontres ?"

Mélusine leva les yeux au ciel et murmura quelque chose comme "Peckno !..."

Dean fit la grimace. Il venait de se faire insulter par une gamine... Pire encore, par le fantôme d'une gamine. Il grommela quelques gentillesses à l'égard de cette si charmante demoiselle, pendant que Sam cherchait à en apprendre un peu plus.

"Mélusine... Pourquoi avoir tué Morgane ? Pourquoi avoir tué ta soeur ?"

"Elle me l'a demandé..."

"Qui ça ? Morgane ?"

"Je ne pouvais pas refuser... Personne ne le peut..." _Ouh là ! Y'a comme du déjà-vu, là !..._

"Cerridwen..." (dans un souffle)

Sam était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'un cri attira son attention...

"Regardez !"

Tous dirigèrent leurs regards vers l'endroit qu'indiquait Bobby et restèrent muets de stupeur. Devant eux, une plante étirait ses branches vers Morgane et semblait aspirer son sang. Bientôt ce ne fut plus qu'une enveloppe sèche et vide. Quant à la plante, elle prit peu à peu forme humaine... prenant l'apparence d'une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds-roux.

"Enchantée de vous rencontrer enfin !..."

"On ne peut pas en dire autant..."

"Ouh, ça me blesse !... Ce que vous pouvez être mauvais joueurs !..." (d'un air faussement affligé)

"Parce que pour vous tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu ?"

"Il faut bien s'occuper... et puis, je gagne toujours... Rien que pour ça, c'est un vrai délice de participer..."

"C'est pas la modestie qui vous étouffe !..."

"Mais je suis une déesse !..." (offusquée)

"Et alors ? On s'est bien débarrassés d'un Vanir..."

"Rectification : vous avez détruit ce qui le liait au monde des humains... Lui est toujours vivant..." _Et gna-gna-gna-gna-gna... Rabat-joie !_

"Qu'est-ce qui nous empêche de faire la même chose ?"

Elle éclata de rire.

"Le bon sens, sans doute. Je suis partout... Alors, à moins de mettre votre monde à feu et à sang..."

Dean grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et Sam en profita pour prendre la parole.

"Il y a encore quelque chose qui m'échappe... Pourquoi avoir tué celle qui vous avez invoqué ?"

Dean regarda son frère d'un air interloqué.

"C'est le sens de l'ultime sacrifice... Le sacrifice de soi..."

"Mais elle l'ignorait, n'est-ce pas ? Pour elle, il ne s'agissait que de rendre tout son sens à Noël..."

"Les Hommes ont perdu le sens des valeurs. Ils nous ont oublié. Ils nous ont remplacé par cet enfant insignifiant. L'heure est venue pour eux de se rappeler que la Nature a besoin de sacrifices pour nourrir la terre du sang des hommes. Car seule la renaissance importe..."

"Vous êtes vraiment sans scrupules !"

"Vous me flattez !..."

"Y'a vraiment pas de quoi"

Dans la nuit, on entendit les cloches de l'église qui sonnaient les douze coups de minuit... Elle sourit, triomphante.

"Vous êtes en sursis..." (large sourire qui s'effaça bien vite avec la réponse de la déesse)

"Ne fais pas de conclusion hâtive... Il y aura toujours dans votre monde une sotte pour m'invoquer..."

"Vous êtes vraiment immonde !"

"C'est trop d'honneur !... C'est pas tout ça, mais faut que j'y aille... La Nature n'attend pas. Joyeux Noël, messieurs !" (tout sourire)

Elle s'évapora dans les airs, laissant les trois chasseurs désemparés et minés par l'échec. Cette nuit, ils avaient perdu le combat... Cette nuit, une personne innocente était morte... Cette nuit, la Nature avait repris ses droits... Cette nuit, c'était le temps du Renouveau... Cette nuit était le pire Noël des frères Winchester...

* * *

><p><span>Petits éléments imposés<span> : Personnages: Un fantôme/revenant doit être présent ou mentionné - Expressions: Le nom d'un people doit être mentionné - Mots à placer: Hypnoweb


End file.
